


【斑户】晞弥

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 如果水户爱上了斑，爱的一直是斑。





	【斑户】晞弥

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC到不忍直视  
> *大纲撸了，be了ORZ  
> *水户的反应参考了动漫中对玖辛奈的忠告，说明以前的水户并不从一开始就是那么积极的人  
> *故事时间选在柱间刚成为火影，斑没叛村的时候。  
> *题译：充斥着月光  
> *章节前半部分时间交错，后半部分空间交错

零  
她空荡荡的眼睛里总想寻找些什么。  
寻找什么呢，她想。  
姬君的身份是用来出嫁的，她的身体是用来交易的，她是涡之国姬君指向的命运终点只有这个。  
木叶刚刚建成，她以千手远亲一族姬君的身份来此参观，目的是什么她还能不清楚吗，漩涡一族她还不清楚吗，忍族她还不清楚吗。  
她只需要得体的微笑，建立一个虚假的丰富的人格，吸引未来的男人，使其忠心不二。  
不忠心也没关系，她有的是手段保全自己。  
她是代表漩涡一族向木叶千手一族致以问候的，垂在发髻的符咒是漩涡封印术的象征；她允许自己成为男人的交易物，不允许自己死在这些下三烂的宵小之徒手里。  
她的来自木叶的护卫始终藏在阴影里未曾出手，偶尔打下飞来的暗器苦无的动作来看，是个身手极佳的人。

一  
漩涡水户在追求宇智波斑。  
不知道哪个好事之徒先开的头，风言风语无论和平还是战时都是勾人心神，偏偏谣言的正主没一个打算澄清，在旁人看来便是落了实。  
前者乐见其成，已经做好和长老博奕的准备；后者完完全全不在意的模样，A级S级的任务交替做着，规律的两天任务一天休息。  
她大概喜欢上了宇智波斑这个人。口碑很差，风评很差，人际关系糟糕到极点的，一点不懂女人心思的男人。  
明明她被暗示的对象是千手柱间，被喻为忍界之神的宽厚而富有魅力的领导者。  
千手扉间和她暗示过数次，不过暗示就是暗示，未挑明之前随便怎样都死无对证。  
她看见名为『千手柱间』的光，但她明知自己甘愿被名为『宇智波斑』的火引诱。  
漩涡的火色长发温暖不了自我。  
她佩服千手柱间海纳百川，身为即将出嫁的人她更想和心关闭了却还在寻觅着的人结为连理，那种人只要能再度打开心扉便会用一切填满她的心。  
她缺的也许恰恰是那样的洪流焰火。

二  
袭击者的恶意是清晰的，随她自涡之国而来的守卫被耗得七七八八，精心打算的敌人蒙着面掩饰着查克拉，黑衣猎猎将目标锁定为她。  
水户身负优秀的封印术，体术倒是因姬君的身分不为人知，她一拳打上志在必得的喽啰的门面。  
她好像听到了她身边的少数完整的护卫的嗤笑。  
水户有些恼，她知道拥有这程度力量的自己在女性特别是姬君中是极粗鄙的，但这不都是这个从一开始就袖手旁观的护卫造成的吗！  
「闭嘴！」水户克制着连串恶言，「还不帮忙，吃闲饭的！」  
出言不逊可是极大的违背了家中的礼教，眼看己方的人大片倒下，敌人的包围圈向她收缩，苦无贴面而来打落发簪，自知在繁琐的衣物下没有丝毫胜算，水户顾不得这么多。  
「真要我动手？」  
护卫被勾着红线的狐狸面具隐着脸，全身匿在黑色衣料中，勉强能从过密的发丝中窥见深藏的精致面容。  
全然不把这紧张的局面放在眼里，他的回答好像成人同意缠人的小孩比身高的要求一样。  
水户剐了他一眼，以防那人怠工，羽织早脱了，下一步是解开腰封以忍者的身分加入战局。  
「坐好吧。」黑衣护卫把面具拨开，披风扔到车顶，「你这女人不错。」  
他直白地表达自己的认可。

三  
「斑桑，」水户在宇智波的茶室，「赏脸共进晚餐？」  
「妳不该在这。」  
斑的视线从红发游移至指尖的陶杯。  
「宇智波的屋舍更安宁些。」  
水户的眼睛自膝前滑到直阔的领口。  
「妳也知道，」斑不想点明问题，给女人留下面子，「宇智波只有屋舍安宁如水。」  
「千手为潭，止入湍水。」水户笑着，笑容得体倒也明显不是压抑的姬君模样，反倒有点豪爽，「这可是个好地方，如川似海。」  
「风涌澜起，沉水而全。」  
「斑桑是真不懂？」水户取下整齐头发上的一件小物推到斑面前，「至少要给我机会。」  
「至少不要用假像，」斑推开小物，没还回去，「特别在族地里。」  
明明是不想见到，族中的人从小到老都为她这长久习得的举止而骄傲。  
『看吶，漩涡的姬君选择了宇智波而非千手。』  
「怎能说假像呢，斑桑。」水户沿着障子的光看向铺了层暮光的庭院，「在人前不由自主的样子被这么说，未免太失礼了。」  
「不要忘了妳的身分。」斑撑着膝盖由盘坐站起，落在席垫上没发出半点声响，话语连着水户心房震颤，「走吧。」

四  
黑漆的长发，血染的双眸，木叶的护额让英俊的面容愈发年轻，手上不过一般的标配忍刀反着朦胧月光好似绝世凶刃。那个男人不算伟岸却挡住了她的全部视线，阴冷的查克拉让开放感知的她在重重华服下深深打了个寒噤。  
她隐约猜测这个男人名姓，带着难以置信，这个的男人怎么会甘于隐藏身分在她身边久久不言不语看着一切一发不可收拾？  
人言战场修罗，面对敌人只会兴奋战意高昂的男人，会对争斗无动于衷？  
「现在停手还来得及。」  
男人溶着高傲站在包围圈正中，双手抱胸，刀剑苦无无一出鞘，他声音很轻，像最简单的问候。  
不可能住手，谁也不想这人的真实身份，木叶对漩涡的重视到这种地步，她自己也难以置信。  
写轮眼是众所周知的，那些人以为他是普通的宇智波族人，几个手势一打换了战术，水户紧盯一举一动，万一遗漏她还要有机会保命。  
充斥血腥暴力死亡痛苦的战场在男人手下如舞台般美丽得教人移不开视线，男人大开大阖的精巧动作与歌舞伎束缚的美截然不同，张扬而恣意，血液敌人铺张出飘姚。  
忍刀穿过心脏便顺着惯性将温热的尸体甩出砸在下一个人身上，血迹在空中画出长长短短的弧度；体术接连而成完美的弧线，动作急急缓缓彷佛谱曲；金戈相撞如堕下的清彩琉璃珠丸，零落清脆，咕噜噜渐渐消失。  
她在他蓬松的头发起落的时候露出的表情尽收眼底，不受控制地琢刻在了脑海深处。

五  
食不言，红发的女人和黑发的男人随意坐了个靠边的位置，前者看着男人面前的食物发呆。  
男人一手端着碗，筷子自然地在不同的菜色间跳跃，适时将木筷夹在指间端起汤碗，过长的头发为了方便进食向有人的一侧拨过去，精致英俊的面孔尽数暴露在水户眼下。吃饭的斑总是很专注，神情不同平日的空荡，平静温柔，水户的感知力让她对感情相当敏感──或许这才是真正的宇智波斑──水户想自己也差不多是这样，她甚至比斑更加滴水不漏。  
面前的男人放下手中的碗筷，水户不解，虽说五菜一汤的份量听起来不少，每份只有浅浅一碟，她一个没什么活动的女忍刚好没道理斑一个大男人会吃不完。  
「不合胃口？」  
斑把口中的饭咽下，问一口没动的水户。说实在，被人盯着的感觉还是让他很不自在，他本想简单让水户别再盯着他，看见她面前的筷子干净整齐地搭在箸枕，话到嘴边不受控制地变了味道。  
水户的视线和斑对了个正着，几乎是被抓了现形的感觉让她瞬间慌乱地移开了视线，正要装作大家闺秀的样子与往日样化解危机，突然想到斑是不喜这闪躲的样子的，她拿起女忍无所畏惧的勇气──为了任务成功滚个床单都是小事──耿直道。  
「不，只是在看斑桑吃东西。」  
「我不喜欢被别人盯着。」  
斑说完一愣，他什么时候会对别人多解释了？  
算了，对方虽然是个力量不足为惧的女忍，至少比别的忍者都强不少，他认可。  
水户尴尬地矜持着笑了笑，拿起筷子去挑还冒着热气的米饭，暗中不由得念叨宇智波斑这个迟钝固执的笨蛋，藏着点小雀跃。

六  
紧张、恐惧、颤抖，然后是兴奋。水户知道这样的自己很不对劲，她应该和那些侥幸活下来的侍卫一样惊惧而不可思议，畏惧而浑身颤栗，在黑夜里臣服于这黑色的男人的力量，这个桀傲不可一世的男人。  
「车和人手都折损了不少，用忍足赶去木叶吧。」  
水户冷静观察完环境后做了自认最佳的决定，袭击者没有活着逃走的，队伍里有宇智波斑的消息仍然没外人知道，一群贼心不死的家伙必定会再派更多的人劫杀。  
隐隐为队伍首领的斑在结束了单方面屠杀后从车顶捡起了大麾，兜帽再度笼罩了他的全部，黑色在树影里与暗夜相融。  
那些来自漩涡的侍卫还未来得及反驳这有失仪态的决定，水户面前就出现的了一套衣物，斑仍下句叮嘱又完全消失在水户的感知中，青黑的轻便不失得体的战服上宇智波红白团扇的家徽格外刺眼。  
「别坏了妳那精细的衣服。」  
他说话是很无情，不解释不委婉不温柔，甚至带着淡淡的讽刺，让人厌烦；但分明这人说话的时候又是没有感情的，纯粹得空空荡荡。  
他刚刚的恣意张扬不假掩饰的真实倾泻而出彷佛找到了释放的途径，杀人不像是杀人，那人似乎没把那群小丑当做人，好像在水里憋气太久突然破水而出大口呼吸新鲜的空气的溺亡者，随手拨开身边的蝇虫。  
水户很不解自己的感受，她是太久没有倾听者而到极限了还是迷上了这个琢磨不透的男人，还是敌人死亡瞬间她看到的失了光彩的哑掉的黑色眼眸。  
什么人夺去了他最耀眼的光彩，徒留真实的假像？

七  
「水户，没想到你在这！」  
柱间大大咧咧地招呼让店里原来的新来的客人目光都聚了过来，刚吃了一半不到的水户只得停下离开席座，得体地向木叶的火影问好。  
「不用这么见外，」柱间一手放在后脑挠了挠，「妳看斑。」  
斑既不在意周围的目光也不在意半途出来打扰的柱间，低头节奏不乱地吃着饭，明明之前还说过不喜欢被盯着的话。  
「斑！」  
柱间突然大喊，周围的食客有的已经匆匆离开，有的加快了速度，好像要躲避什么可怕的东西。  
「你居然在荞麦面馆吃米饭！」  
斑把碗中最后的饭粒拨进嘴里，喝干净白味噌的汤，末了还把拨开的头发头一偏弄回原位，面无表情，视线从下至上滑到柱间脸上片刻又滑离，最终什么也没说。  
和这个人说什么有用呢？  
水户把座位向里移了些，柱间显然要和他们一起吃，斑吃完了也没关系，那个冷硬的男人近乎妥协地端着茶杯，时不时啜饮杯中的苦茶，眼睛一沉警告坐下时用红眼睛盯着水户皱眉的扉间。  
水户忽然就想到对面和斑并排座着，装作座位拥挤和他的肩膀不经意贴在一起。

八  
快到木叶的地界时斑让她沐浴换回了原先姬君厚重的服饰，水户把对她来说过于宽大的仅靠腰带才能穿住的衣服还给了斑，正想着要费多少查克拉才能带着这身烦人的衣物回到木叶，背对着她守着周遭的斑说话了。  
「我将妳抱回去。」  
这么多天以来总是不说话的斑对水户说了自那天衣服借出后的第一句话，以往他都是默默遵从一个队长的指挥的。  
水户脑子里瞬间冒出了很多念头，其中『他喜欢我』最荒唐的想法不断打断她的思路。她尽可能认真思考原因，但她也知道她的容貌对男人的吸引力，本该是厌恶的情绪现在却是为这种不靠谱的猜测暗中喜悦。  
断断续续直到斑又喊了她。  
「快点。」  
她真是在水里泡久了浑身冰凉，回神认真做自己该做的事，心里早把『真正的原因』整理了七七八八，不免抱怨男人也不知道关心一下她的身体情况。  
明明和他是萍水相逢，到村子可能就没有在见面的机会了，她是作为漩涡一族向千手一族示好的代表而来的，她需要做出非柱间不嫁的亲近姿态，她抱怨男人不关心她的想法好像她的未婚夫就是这个男人，他理应关心她爱护她守护她。  
最外层的和服还没穿上，火堆的暖意灼烤着她裸露的皮肤，斑自觉地远离火堆，继而说了今天对她的第三句话。  
「暖了再走，别生病。」

九  
柱间将凉面吃得嗤嗤作响，扉间也是大口大口地吃着热气腾腾的荞麦面，斑低着眉眼浓绿的苦茶不皱眉便浸润全部的味蕾后被吞咽，水户自己端着饭碗勉强吞咽已不知味的饭食。  
「柱间，」斑打断了吃完饭正兴致勃勃关切水户的柱间，「我回去了。」  
他是一副全然无所谓水户被柱间纠缠的样子，好像他和其他所有人，形同陌路如路边的砖瓦，在与不在全看路人是否放他入眼。  
水户烦了柱间问东问西，捧起茶杯小口啜饮了些，液体缓缓蹚过舌面，苦味争先恐后涌入她的感知。她被苦得想吐，倏然恶意盈满，微笑着再吞了口，同样说得有些口干的柱间毫无防备大口吞了杯中的茶水，皱着眉一脸痛苦赶忙招呼伙计在茶壶中添些白水，扉间随后尝试性地喝了一口后也没动过面前的茶水。  
「斑的那一杯味道就很正常嘛，他那么爱吃甜食都喝得下去……」  
柱间看了斑空掉的茶杯，无心说了句。他是以为斑喝完茶又不想招呼人添上才走的。  
「水户你不嫌苦吗？」  
「午后配的茶点常常是这样的。」  
她就着苦茶，勉勉强强吃完了不多的饭食。她说的是实话，又是带着诱导意味的谎言，她茶点配的苦茶从不是这么苦的，她第一口喝下这茶也险些维持不住对外端庄的姿态，后来她依靠着这苦才将将吃完了无味的餐点。  
他食若不知味？  
似乎什么都感受不到了，为了将食物吃完才去吃东西，所以需些能真切感受到的东西带给她些微不足道的实感。

十  
她被斑横抱在怀里，自她懂事后没再期待过有什么人能这样亲密地对她，或许正抱着她的人是不带感情的，她却死命抑制住自己环住那人脖子，脸埋在那人胸口的本能，和一身的紧张与不适，想挣脱的危机感。  
「很快，忍着。」  
斑的声音很轻，他前方的忍者实力也非等闲，忍不住回头。  
水户干脆闭上眼睛，双手交迭在腹部，不停暗示自己这个男人是可靠的、可信的，放松僵硬的身体。  
斑的手臂很有力，他是个和传言中一样出色的忍者。他抱着穿着厚重衣物的她疾行，被抱着的水户除了脸边呼啸的风和上下起落的鬓发，几乎察觉不出自己是在移动。  
男人衣服穿得严实，从头到脚只有半张脸和穿着忍鞋的脚裸露在外，却是单薄；水户穿着他的衣服时御寒只能依靠查克拉，衣服似乎只有遮盖一个用途，她当时只觉备用衣物以轻便为主，和他近身才知道男人的衣物皆是如此，最厚的腰带只为了绑紧肋差。  
水户猜想是为了便于行动，手背无意隔着衣料触到坚实的肌肉时她想明明是活动中的男人，体温比她还低些。  
活该。  
又一点心疼。  
「斑桑真是十分强大的忍者呢。」  
斑没有响应，手臂抖了一瞬，然后停住，如先前一般稳了。  
上一个，他以为是最后一个这样对他说话的人，早早死去了。

十一  
她跟在柱间扉间的身后，黄昏的木叶在这战乱、这逢魔之时只显安详温暖，橘色的余晖挨挨挤挤填补了方兴未艾的村子的每个角落，她头一次认认真真审视了村子的一草一木。  
好温暖。  
村民们都会驻步，恭敬地鞠躬问候『火影大人』；柱间笑着点头响应善意敬意，偶会简单询问生活琐事；小孩子们胆小的会远远看着白袍男人眼里满是崇拜，胆大的甚至试图向柱间讨一个抱抱；对她除了刚来村时就没露出好脸色的扉间落后柱间几步，笑容甚至没消失过。  
天色以肉眼可见的速度暗下，街上的人一点点减少，简易的住房里一家接一家点亮了灯，照亮了街道；柱间说我送你回宇智波族地吧，扉间说不早了要不今天就在千手族地休息吧。  
不想回去了，回到宇智波族地里，那个衣物裹得再厚再严也抵御不了半分寒意的宅第。  
空空荡荡的大宅就在她临时住所旁，她搜遍了记忆，似乎点过灯，又似乎入夜了便连着庭院从未有过一星半点人的气息，他的房里还有热茶吗。  
「不劳烦火影大人为我这区区女流之辈劳神，水户先告辞了。」  
远远地，水户还能听见扉间监督柱间回去处理被丢下的，明明不出来吃饭也不一定能处理完的公务。

十二  
她终于来到了这个传说中的村子，一派欣欣向荣，迎接她的使团不算庞大，绝对隆重。  
火影穿着象征身分地位的白色御神袍，摘下的兜帽由随从的千手忍者拿着，以真容示她，给予了十分的尊重；其弟千手扉间身着千手族服，对她点头示意。  
他们边走边聊，涉及利益的话题全部避开了，直到火影楼，所有的问题都将在那里的茶室解决。  
村民们都是忍者，有的却从事着经营，店面少但生意似乎相当不错，人人都发自内心地笑着，黑发黑眼令人闻之色变的宇智波们也在人群中，不同的忍族不同的衣着不同的查克拉特性如调和的颜料，混合出新的幸福而美好的色彩。  
那个人的查克拉为何如此阴冷，只是因为对敌吗。他，在哪？  
快到村子就放下她让她走在队伍中心的男人退居到了阴影中，悄无生息，她不知道他去了哪，藏在队中，在周遭林间？  
到村子装作回身慰问辛劳的护卫，她找不到他了，直到路过火影办公间。  
男人走路带着风，头发被掠起，无声无息，浓郁的阴冷之气随着男人移动着，扉间厌恶的感情她感知得清晰，男人的感情……  
和他的人同样，她找不到。  
格格不入。

十三  
压力。  
水户坐在泛青的席垫上缎制的座垫上，障子拉开，恰到好处映出庭院的景趣。  
该来的终究还是来了。  
打不败，逃不过。  
长老这种轻易不露面的幕后决策者亲自走出了族地，来到外人的聚居地，在异族的客室里和身为姬君的她对峙。  
他们的头发都白了，像生活在首城远离战乱的平民样，老到头发都白了。  
渡过海，翻过山，穿过兵荒马乱的，来了。  
「妳变得憔悴了。」  
这位长老在族中时对她的态度向来一般。  
「也许是光线的缘故。」  
火色长发映着光，也许是精致的席垫的色彩投到淡妆的脸上。  
「好好打理一番，随我们正式拜会一下火影大人吧。」  
拜会后就在那留宿了吧，直到她真正『住』进那座宅子为止。  
「我已来了一段时间了，不向宇智波表达承蒙照顾的感谢之意的话，难免落人口舌。」  
「我们也是闻言而来，以为高傲的姬君（水户）不会在意这些流言。」  
「当事人在意的诽语大多因与事实背道而驰。」  
追求斑是真心的，情路坎坷也不算错，只是若她终抵不过其他，离开也绝非利益使然。  
「水户说得有道理，至少我们要向宇智波表达诚意。」  
「说来也是，是我们思虑不周。但火影大人那也拖不得，不如明日？」  
「也不必如此急迫，匆忙间总易出纰漏，不如推迟到三四日后？」

十四  
宇智波的高层会议上，斑还是老样子，不反对不赞同，如果不是事件中心是他，这是几乎所有人都乐见其成的。  
「族长大人！您身为宇智波一族的族长，怎能放任自己处于危险之中！」  
宇智波的长老虽比斑大不了多少，但论族中辈份都确确实实是他的长辈，他刚刚成长起来受到全族重视时这些长老已是斩杀了不少敌人的精英，尽管现在他们的战绩没有一个能勉强赶上斑的，坐在长老之位辅佐这年轻的族长的资格还是有的。  
斑知道说的是水户和漩涡一族的长老，他不想去纠结一个对他抱有爱慕之情的女人和两个白发老者能对他造成什么威胁。  
「族长不是为了宇智波他会这么做吗？现在我们要优先预防潜在危险的发生。」  
「不如我们尽早与漩涡商谈联姻，双方你情我愿，千手没有理由阻止。」  
「还是不要急于一时为妙。」  
「族长都等了那么久，再等下去怕是永远要等下去了。」  
他宇智波斑喜欢名为漩涡水户的姬君吗。其实他只知道她是他现在唯一的希望。  
也仅仅是希望的程度了，和死去的人一样虚无飘渺的存在。  
「族长，您的意思呢？」  
「一切照旧。」  
他整场会议只有四个字，独独这四个字还教会议落了尴尬。  
他的答案总是谁也不期待的，连同己身。

十五  
漩涡的长老们最终选择下榻在木叶的中立区，用三天时间给宇智波一个交代，给千手一个答复。  
水户穿过一间又一间和室，完全凭借记忆从她住的客室去找那个人。族长的居所大得可怕，不见人烟，斑是住在主屋的角落。  
她想解释很多，她想和他说很多，比如她的无奈她的挣扎她的无助，又或许只是想再多看看他的借口，总之她想见到他。  
只是最后的纸门，薄得似乎一戳就破，挡不住声音，又是掩不住身形。  
屋里是和外面一样的黑，月光如流水，荡入障子完全敞开的空间。  
隔着里屋的纸门，她多次隔着这扇门就着黑漆的光眺望他的身影。他不可能不知道她在，但他多少次都默不作声。  
所以她知道他不在。  
他给她和长老留下了一片『净土』，他今天应是休息留在族地的，而他还是出去了。  
他也没和她这客人说他去做什么了，什么时吓走，什么时候回，哪里可以随便探寻，哪里是禁地私密之处。  
彷佛她不曾存在。  
她还是进了斑空荡的房间，分明建成近一年的常居所──她总觉得不能用『家』去称呼──没有装饰和个人化的东西，壁橱外只有放了笔纸的矮桌。  
她磨了墨，笔尖吸饱了黑色的汁液，离纸半吋。  
还是没能落下一笔一划，她坐在桌前的座垫上。  
彻夜未眠。

十六  
南贺神社，斑的永恒之眼的腥红是那么刺目，黑色的勾玉模样唤醒沈睡在石碑的魔鬼、喔、魔鬼是他，石碑是神明。  
他还是想再等等，终是有别的机会的，柱间相信的路他现在还想同样相信着，他的路太过崎岖、太过经离道叛，泉奈不会同意，柱间不会期待，族人不会喜欢，世人不会接受。他最后的选择。  
水户啊……  
还是可以再等一等的。  
斑少有露出苦笑摇头，他以为自己已心若盘石，只有柱间这人能撼动他心神，却止步于一届女子。他的写稐眼除了柱间已无可精进。  
他再给不了她什么了。  
老老实实按着期待去做了有什么不好，他不过末路穷徒，在昏暗的石室里听着细语呢喃，于危险前放纵己身。  
他空荡荡的居所是他的答复。  
一切照旧啊。  
一切照旧。  
这个失败了的，救不了任何人的地方。  
看她嫁过去就该走了。  
该走了。  
石碑上的东西还等他考证追寻，不是吗。  
他都离开三日了，看村中的风向她早该走了。  
夜晚的房间居然还有人的气息。  
他不需要护卫，院落只住他一人，除了某些方面上来说相当无害的挚友柱间，还没人能暗杀他成功。  
斑分辨出室内的人，他不介意他人擅闯他的房间，感知力极其出色的女忍注意到他了。  
斑头痛得揉了揉额角。

十七  
女人识趣地离开了，回到属于她的客舍，斑对她迟迟不走没半分兴趣，清冷的房里倒是多了个精巧的卷轴。  
斑烦躁得把自己的头发抓得更乱了。  
女人。  
卷轴边的手信迭得工整，面上的字精巧温软，偏偏几个转弯处隐隐透着股狠励，得当精美的汉字和文法，怎么都是赏心悦目的佳作。斑难得烦躁起来。  
他不承他人的恩情，身边珍重之人接连离去后他与他人的交流降到了最低，他从不主动施恩，也不索要什么，沉默着拒绝仅存的善意。他没什么可几与他人的，他更没什么可作为响应的。  
卷轴他没有理由还回，只那么薄薄的一张伤人都不够的信纸——仔细分辨那还是他的纸墨。  
冠冕堂皇地作为暂居宇智波的私人谢礼，来自漩涡一族的礼数次日会以正式会面的形式送出。  
是高位者能操作的几乎最好的密术卷轴。  
族里一双双眼睛他怎么拒绝。  
他背负的东西怎么容许他拒绝。  
他的一族，他托付给他的一族，他们想在这里生存，他们看不见他用尽手段也改变不了了未来，他在成功之前只能留下这点东西了。  
啊啊，真是个麻烦的女人，总是恰到好处让他头痛。  
该死的下不了狠手讨厌也难。  
他居然不想对这女人下手。  
算了，终究还是个女人。  
现实这种东西，一旦察觉到了就逃不掉了，只是个有心无力的女人罢了。

十八  
三天只见到了男人一眼，她还要主动离开最想见到的男人的视线，水户异常恼火，心脏颤动着跳跃时写下书信的心情消失得一乾二净，她甚至想收回冒着风险送出的珍贵卷轴。  
数个月了，男人对她的种种关怀示好无动于衷，她深知男人的处境，她还是逐渐承认男人如传言。  
冷漠、高傲、自大，修罗。  
数个月的心情但凡还有丝缕相连她还是不愿斩个干净。  
真是懦弱的自己，这样怎好如约嫁给千手一族。  
水户听到屋外的脚步声，她甚至还在气愤男人不走回廊而是自庭院而来。  
打断了她的妄想。  
「斑桑是来还东西的吗？」  
尖锐的语句。  
「回礼和贺礼都不会少。」男人冷漠的声音为何如此疲惫？「预祝新婚快乐。」  
「贺辞怎能提前说？斑桑真心表达祝愿的话自是连彩礼一同，在婚礼上送来。」  
水户说完便懊悔不已，只是她有她的骄傲，而覆水难收。  
何况男人走了。没给她机会。  
她还是哭了起来，远没有自己想象的坚强，也破不了这冥冥中的规则枷锁。她被束缚，他被束缚，她终日歇斯底里，换不来他半丝安慰。  
泪水从指缝溢落，聚在一起滴落到清香的席垫，哭泣的动作越来越小，浓郁的情感似随着微不足道的水珠逃走了。她是水户，漩涡水户，过了今夜她就还是那个漩涡的姬君，承漩涡之命千手之邀前来木叶的『高贵』女子。  
「收敛着点。」  
男人赤脚踏着和室地板前来斥责，纸门和水声哗啦啦地响。  
一盆水，一块干净的布巾。水户又哭起来了。

十九  
一把镰刀，一个团扇，舍弃了木叶的护额，背负着红白的家徽。  
自火之国一路北上。  
他名为宇智波斑，战场上的王者。  
他在村庄暂居，村庄却死于战火；他在山野休憩，救下的人视他为恶鬼；他在城下町落脚，商贩人家避他作瘟神。  
和平啊坦承相待啊本就是虚言，也就那个傻瓜还信着。  
他自会替他完成不可能的心愿，九尾的力量不过尔尔。  
汤之国的清泉带不回去，花之国的鲜花三日衰败，土之国的风尘不配她的精致，雷之国的云霞是他们遗忘的家乡。  
他们的封地早已残破，从先辈舍弃这方苟延残喘的领土欲意武力争讨天下起。  
姬君，三层天守，樱梅花园。  
「九尾，毁了这。」  
「小子，你最好知道自己在干什么。」  
「宠物就该乖乖听话。」  
「真是浪费了你这珍贵的术！」  
为了和平，为了妳和柱间球而不得的东西。  
唯一的路。  
付出什么都好啊，可惜这条命是这么廉价。  
「到时候你知道什么该说。」什么不该说。  
斑恶狠狠威胁无聊地用尾巴扫荡的火红狐妖。  
不错，和头发很称。

二十  
柱间最后还是没能拒绝漩涡的请求，斑带着最强的尾兽来袭，他能轻而易举压制但他总要为后人着想，九尾记仇，若不能长久压制木叶只会赢来毁灭。  
所幸漩涡请求联姻锲而不舍。  
水户等不回来斑了，她和他都是那么清楚。  
「柱间大人误会了，」美人笑得倾国倾城，「妾身对斑大人只是少不更事，对柱间大人了解浅薄，一时不查才做了这等可笑事。」  
天知道她当时怎么想的，应是认真的但谁都没有这证据，连她自己也拿不出来，那个男人说不定是无情或玩弄她的感情，丈夫自然要是一个安稳，而不是生在木叶也叫人不知什么时候会消失的不负责任的人。  
她自愿以成为九尾的祭品（人柱力）为代价，换取千手和漩涡的联姻和对涡之国的援助。  
宇智波的新族长在千手族长之后送上了彩礼祝福，他们祝福郎才女貌，婚姻美满，他们待她带着火影夫人的尊敬，礼数周全而无可挑剔。  
她为自己是千手柱间，打败了血煞修罗宇智波斑的神的妻子而骄傲。  
「哈哈哈！真是场好戏！漩涡水户，妳这个女人能坚持到什么时候，我等着！」  
人的一生短暂不过牠一睡一醒之间，牠既被斑下了挣脱不了的咒术，不如择日报这剥夺自由之仇。  
我知道，但既是他期许的，我就是柱间的好妻子，为他看着木叶，看着世界。  
「漩涡……玖辛奈。」  
「我们是作为尾兽的容器被带到这里的......不过在这之前，要找到爱来填满它。这样的话，即使是要作为九尾的人柱力活下去，也能得到幸福.....」＊

**Author's Note:**

> ＊原著引用，这里做了个人向的曲解。  
> 很多很多都说不出来的东西，我觉得既然他们不想说，我也不应该多口舌。这篇文里水户的『爱』开始不一定是真的爱上了斑，斑就算知晓自己对水户有『爱情』，也不一定会为了两方都说不出口的东西做什么。  
> 因为选的时间是我认为斑最压抑的建村时，而这时的斑正在迷茫，不是年轻的意气分发，他又是因为父亲一句话和清醒的现实认知和挚友画清界线（我认为用决裂不恰当），所以他这时面对水户是不想她卷入他艰辛的变革（虽然斑不会认为这很苦），以他对无关人相啷冷漠的态度，我认为斑是在当前条件下对水户自认为最好的做法（可以参见鼬对佐助）。  
> 至于水户，我觉得我还把她写得有些弱了，既然是作为联姻者对象又是柱间的话无论无和都不会是个为情所限的人，所以这里想表现是她对现实的无力，体现她和斑的相似（无力改变现状），因为相似所以互相吸引。结局里水户其实不是忘了斑，她为了不留破绽主动暗示自己，最后依据话说是曲解是我把那个代指认为是斑默不作声而微不足道的关怀，最后九尾想斑不会在水户死前找到牠，所以作死违抗了斑的警告告诉了水户牠就是他送给她的礼物。（突然好庆幸这里三个代词不一样）  
> 斑是另避蹊径，水户承住了现状，他们无力给对方多余的依靠，也分不出更多的心思给对方，但他们永远会在对方内心最深处占有一席之地。


End file.
